


Patton

by Midnight_fries



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Creativitwins (kinda), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, He's just a little man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_fries/pseuds/Midnight_fries
Summary: Song fic for Heather by Conan Gray with past prinxiety I swear i love Roman he's my favourite boy
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Past Prinxiety
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello welcome I apologize for the bad lyric rewrites. This is the first fic I'm posting, I wouldn't call it good but hey I'm trying-

_I still remember_

It was cold, Roman was on the couch, sipping on his hot chocolate as Virgil joined him.

_The third of December_

Virgil sat on the couch next to him, raising an eyebrow at Roman's shaking figure.

_Me in your sweater_

He took off his jacket and slipped it around Roman's shoulders. Roman blushed, bringing his knees closer to his chest to hide his face.

_You said it looked better on me than it did you_

Virgil chuckled, “you look cute in it.” He said, kissing the top of his head.

_Only if you knew_

Virgil rested his head on top of Roman's.

_How much I liked you_

Roman blushed deeper, “Shut up, emo nightmare, “ he mumbled, no real bite behind his words. Patton stepped into the room.

_But I watched your eyes as he walks by_

“Guys! I made cookies!” he exclaimed. Virgil looked up, smiling.

_What a sight for sore eyes_

Patton beamed, sitting next to Virgil, putting the bowl of chocolate chip cookies on the other side of the taller man to give Roman access to it.

_Brighter than the blue sky_

Virgil scooted father away from Roman, who looked up, finding the look he was seeing more often on Virgil's face. Incomparable fondness. For Patton.

_He's got you mesmerized_

It made him feel horrible, like an obstacle. Between two people who would be so, _so_ much happier with each other.

_While I Die_

Roman suddenly felt bad about the piece of fabric on his shoulders, so he took the blankets next to him and put them over him, taking off the purple jacket.

_Why would you ever kiss me_

Virgil looked at him questioningly, as he took the cloth being handed back to him. His confusion melted away with the thankful smile Roman gave him. He marked it as unimportant.

_I’m not even half as pretty_

Roman didn't mind the voice at the back of his head most the time, telling him he wasn't good enough. That Virgil deserved better. They all deserved better than him. But this time, he really couldn't ignore it.

_You gave him your sweater_

Patton was shivering because of the cold. It really shouldn’t have bothered Roman when Virgil gave the jacket to Patton.

_It's just polyester_

He shouldn’t have felt bad, it was just fabric. Nothing more. Why did he still feel like part of him shattered right then?

_But you liked him a ton_

Maybe it was the way Virgil looked at Patton when he wore it. Like he hung the stars. Maybe it was because he knew he didn’t deserve to be looked at the same way by anyone.

_Wish I were Patton_

Roman got up after a while, he couldn’t take the guilt of seeing the two holding each other back. He knew they wouldn’t act any different while he was gone, but he couldn’t bear to see it. He had to let Virgil go.

And so he did. A couple of days later, he let Virgil go. He couldn't keep a brave facade as he wished he did. He was on the verge of tears. He told Virgil he deserved better and Virgil, being the amazing person he is, tried to tell him otherwise. So he asked him about Patton.

The flash of guilt in Virgil's eyes confirmed it. He tried to apologize, Roman told him he had nothing to apologize for. He told Virgil he didn't want to be in the way of true love. Virgil thanked him, hugged him with all he had and apologized again away.

_Watch as he stands with_

After that, he mightve went to his own room and break down. He might've called Remus and cry to him because he couldn't take it.

He knew it was just the way it was but, god did it feel real now.

_Him holding your hand_

The next few days, he felt empty. He saw how happy they were. Maybe he did hope, a little bit, that they would prove him wrong.

_Put your arm ‘round his shoulder_

They were really affectionate with each other. He could see they tried to hold back when he was around in case they hurt him, they were just so amazing.

_Now and I’m getting colder_

It was a while after. Virgil and Patton were cuddling on the couch. Roman didn't look. He just curled into himself and fixed his eyes on the tv

_But how could I hate him_

Roman knew Patton was a great person. He told himself that every time that voice in his head told him that he was going to hurt Virgil.

_He's such an angel_

He was not going to. Roman knew that. Patton was so nice to him, even though he was the reason he couldn't be with the love of his life for so, so long. Roman didn't think he deserved it.

_But then again_

Although, Roman sometimes wondered how it would be if he was just selfish and.. Maybe didn't let go.

_Kinda wish he were dead_

Sometimes he wondered how it would be like if Patton just.. Didn’t exist at all. It was horrible of him, he knew that. He couldn't help it.

_As he walks by_

The look on Virgil's face didn’t leave after a while, like it did with him.

_What a sight for sore eyes_

They looked good together. They were happy. And after his initial feelings were fading, all he could feel was happiness for them.

_Brighter than the Blue sky_

At least he wanted them to be the only thing he felt.

_He's got you mesmerized_

Sometimes, he wondered whether Virgil ever liked him, or if it was just all an act.

_While I die_

Maybe he just didn't know what it felt like to be in love back then.

_Why did you ever kiss me_

We watched as they walked hand in hand, smiling brightly as though they had slain the most vicious predator of the land without a scratch.

_I’m not even half as pretty_

Patton was.. Perfect. He wondered if Virgil was ever that happy with him.

_You gave him your sweater_

It might’ve been because Roman was the one who gave him said jacket, he really, really didn't want to see Patton while he wore it.

_It's just polyester_

He still didn't know why it made him feel so bad, he knew he shouldn’t care anymore. He wondered why he wasn't good enough.

_But you like him a ton_

Remus told him what's done is done, as he was right. He shouldn't hang on anymore. They were happy, he should be happy. He was, most of the time.

_Wish I were Patton_

You couldn't blame him. Sure it was dramatic of him to not have moved on yet.

_Wish I were Patton_

He just wanted his happy ending.

_Wish I were Patton_

He made jokes, “Get you sombody who looks at you like those two look at each other” he said. He said that a lot.

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

In time, Roman would move on. He hoped the others didn't see his hurting. He hoped the others didn't know how much he wanted to go back.

_I'm not even half as pretty_

In time, he would find somebody who he loved as much as he once loved Virgil, and who loved him back.

_You have him your sweater_

In time, he would heal. He would get better.

_It's just polyester_

It would get better. It would stop feeling like another stab in the gut.

_But you like him a ton_

And in the end, he would be happy. But for now, he felt like he was stepping on glass everytime he woke up.

The feeling would leave, hopefully soon.

_Wish I were_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here tHANK you for reading this thing leave a kudos if you liked it and stuff thanks again


End file.
